


The Dance

by optimorae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimorae/pseuds/optimorae
Summary: Severus thinks James is trying to steal Lily from him-- but is Lily the one James loves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer-- the characters in this belong to the great J.K Rowling

He was the very epitome of beauty, his hazel eyes crystal clear and his hair darker than the midnight sky-- though much less serene. What was I next to him?-- I, with the brooding dark eyes and unkempt, greasy hair? Next to him, I was nothing. Next to him, I stood no chance at winning back the love of the woman who stood watching us-- Lily.  
I think he knew it, too-- why else would he ask me to dance? And with such an arrogant, knowing smile stretching out his perfect jaw-- as if he could see all the thoughts in my head and found them amusing.  
I wanted to decline, to tell him that I just wasn't in the mood for dancing, and that perhaps he should go find someone else's love to steal-- but I couldn't say so in front of Lily-- not after I'd promised to try to get along with the bastard.  
So we danced together. His strong hands were as smooth as Lily’s, and I felt suddenly self- conscious of how small and calloused my own hands were.  
I scowled at him, and he, instead of kindly returning the gesture, swept me up in his arms and twirled me in the winter air-- so high and fast I could feel the cold night wind rush through my scraggly hair and down my back.  
I gaped at him. Lily laughed-- her special laugh that never failed to send happy shivers down my spine.  
Once back on solid ground, my astonished look quickly twisted into a scowl. I glared first at him, and then at Lily-- how could she have laughed? The man had just lifted and spun me around as if I were a muggle ballerina! Had the woman no conscience? And him! Being tall and dark and mischievous and-- well, being him didn't mean he had the right to treat the rest of us males with no respect!  
The frozen expression on both their faces enlightened me to the fact that at some point I had started to voice my angry thoughts aloud.  
With that realization I closed my eyes and prayed for death-- or at the very least a dark hole to crawl into. But something much more pleasant than death came to me-- something warm and gentle that pressed up against my lips; instinctively, I returned the kiss.  
When that something drew away I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the laughing green eyes of Lily. What I saw instead made my heart falter-- I was looking up breathlessly into the clear hazel eyes of that man-- no, that demon-- that was trying to steal my Lily.  
He smiled at me. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't summon the right emotion for it.  
Lily shrugged at me, and that hint of a smile that always seemed to be hidden somewhere in her became more prominent as she began to walk away, her dark red hair swirling in the icy air.  
I stared, mouth slightly open, watching her.  
Immediately, a warm weight settled around my shoulders. I didn't have to look to know that it was him.  
And though I knew that it was pointless, I shrugged away from what I'm sure was meant to be a comforting gesture and ran, calling after my Lily. But my lonely voice was lost amid the floating snowflakes, along with his frustrated sigh.


End file.
